Divergent:No War
by DivergentFan46
Summary: This is a typical no war Divergent story. I have read others and decided to write my own! Everyone who died in the war is alive, but Al is still dead. Sorry for bad summary: fanfic will hopefully be better.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent Fanfiction: No War

1 week after ranks

Tris's POV

I wake up and my mind instantly goes to today's events. I get up and change into black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top that shows off my ravens. I go to meet Tobias at our secret spot under the chasm. When I see him looking around I can feel a grin spreading on my face. He turns around and breaks into a smile when our eyes meet. I walk up to him and he picks me up pulling me into a hug. When I look up I get lost in his beautiful dark blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful," Tobias says.

"Hi handsome," I reply.

"Are you ready for today?" At 2:00 we choose our jobs and get keys to our new apartments.

"Yeah, I guess," I respond.

Then suddenly he gets down on one knee. I start freaking out, I'm too young to get married! "Tris Prior, will you move in with me?" He looks up at me with those gorgeous eyes and I just get lost in them and forget to answer right away.

"Uhhh Tris?" Tobias's voice pulls me out of my daze. I realize that I have just been staring at him for a minute. I immediately feel the color rise to my cheeks. "I understand if you don't want to..." he trails off.

"Sorry! Of course I will move in with you," I smile and he gets up and kisses me.

I walk into the cafeteria and take my seat. Since I was ranked first I get to choose my job first and get one of the larger apartments. Well I would have a large apartment if I wasn't moving in with Tobias. "Let's get this started," Eric yells into the microphone. He looks around the Pit and his eyes finally rest on me. "Tris, since you were ranked first, you get to choose your job first. What would you like?"

"I am going to train transfers."

"That is only a part time job," Eric pushes, clearly getting annoyed.

"And I will be a faction ambassador," I finish. He writes something on his clipboard and continues on with Uriah, who chose to work in the control room. I never knew he had a thing with computers.

By the end all of my friends have chosen their jobs. Christina is a nurse and training Dauntless-borns, Will is a cook, Marlene is a bartender, Lynn is a tattoo artist, and Uriah is in the control room as well as training Dauntless-borns.

"New Dauntless members will now be assigned their apartment number and given a key and a spare," Eric again yells into the microphone. "Tris, you are in apartment..." I cut him off before he can continue.

"I don't need an apartment. Just another key to apartment 10."

"That apartment is already occupied. Four here lives there actually" he responds, turning to Tobias.

"Yes, I know. I'm moving in with him. He is my boyfriend after all." He turns to look at Tobias.

"Really? I thought you could of done better," he says to him.

"She is better than anything you can ever get, even as a leader," Tobias, well really Four, says to Eric coldly.

The way his eyes harden and turn an even darker shade of blue tells me he is being dead serious. Like if Eric even touches me Tobias would beat him up. He looks so hot when he gets mad...

"Whatever, Four we will need one of your keys so we can make copies to give to Tris," Eric glares.

Four/Tobias's POV

After all the new members get their jobs and rooms, I walk out and head to the transfers' dorm. I walk in and see Tris facing the opposite direction. Perfect. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I feel her stiffen then look down. Once she recognizes my arms she relaxes and leans back into me. I turn her around so I can look into her beautiful blue/gray eyes.

"Hey babe," I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Hey. And did you just call me babe?" She looks kinda shocked.

"Yeah. Don't like it?" I ask.

"No, I love it," she says suddenly smiling like an idiot.

"Well BABE, why dot you hurry up and pack so we can ditch these people and go to OUR apartment," I tell her exaggerating her new nickname and 'our'. She just turns around and shoves some things in a duffel bag and zips it up. I reach around her and grab the duffel's strap, slinging it across my shoulder before she can pick it up. I then pick Tris up and throw her over my other shoulder and start charging out of the room.

"Four! Put me down!" She starts punching my back.

"Hmm. Nope," I say to tease her.

"But everyone is probably looking at us weird!" She complains.

I look around and turns out everyone is looking at us. "Yeah everyone is looking at us. Why do you care? Don't want to be seen with your boyfriend?" I ask.

"No. I don't care what they think," she responds and finally stops hitting me.

"Oh and by the way babe," I pause to frustrate her a little.

"What?!" She practically yells.

"You got a nice butt," I finish lowering my voice so only she can hear. With that I pick up my pace a little.

"Well yours isn't that bad either," I hear her respond after thinking about it some. I chuckle and slow down again.

"Thanks, but yours is defiantly cuter than mine." She let's out a girlish giggle that can brighten up even one of my worst days.

We finally get to my, or should I say our, apartment and gently set her down on the couch.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you, I promised Christina I would go shopping with her after I finish unpacking," Tris sighs and gets up to shove her last few shirts into her dresser. She already practically lived here so she only had a few articles of clothing to bring from the dorm. It's not like she has that many clothes anyway, one of the small ways she shows her Abnegation.

Tris's POV

Not even 5 minutes after I finish unpacking, Christina knocks on the door. "It is open," I yell towards the entrance. Christina walks in with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Does everyone have clothing on or do I need to walk out for a minute?" Chris asks with her eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes Chris. What do you think we do in here?" I say with a light laugh.

"I don't know, you moved in so anything can happen," she says while removing the hand covering her eyes and opening them.

I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Nothing is happening," I say to Christina, "we were just talking about my new job."

"Oh sure, that is why Four doesn't have a shirt on," Chris smirks.

I look up and see Four looking down at his bare chest. Crap I forgot he took his shirt off to show me his new tattoo. "He was just showing me a new tattoo he got on his back, Chris. Nothing happened." I turn to look at Christina. She just smiles and turns away.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. You aren't getting out of this Trissy!" She yells as she leaves the apartment. I turn to look at Tobias, he just smirks and gets up off the couch.

"Well I'm going to go back to the control room for a few hours. You have fun shopping with Chris. Get yourself something pretty," he says as he pulls his shirt on, grabs his keys and leaves. Well I guess I'm alone for another 5 minutes till Christina comes to pick me up. I just go and change from sweats and Tobias's old T-shirt to some comfortable high-waisted black shorts and a dark purple and navy blue floral blouse with some silver flats and my silver 4 necklace. I have a gold 4 necklace just like my silver one but I'm matching my jewelry to my shoes. Just as I finish I hear the door open and turn around to Chris squealing and literally jumping up and down.

"First off, you look sooo cute. Second, I saw this super hot dress in a shop window on my way over here and I think it would great on you. Four would defiantly approve!" she practically yells.

"Nothing too short and revealing Christina, you know that," I whine to her.

"Just trust me on this one please," she begs me with puppy eyes and her bottom lip jutting out.

"I will try it on, but if I don't like it I'm not getting it," I sigh. She just stands back up straight and claps her hands.

"Ok let's go get started then!"

I walk out of the dressing room in the dress Chris was talking about earlier. It is black, fitted on top and flowy after it hits my waist with some sparkle undertone that is only noticeable when it catches the light. The dress stops just above my knees and has a sweetheart neckline that shows off my ravens, but not enough skin to make me look slutty. To add some of my own flare I put a neon yellow belt at my natural waist, helping show off my tiny curves.

"OMG! You have to love it I mean it looks perfect on you!" Chris squeals as soon as she turns around, looking me up and down.

"Calm down Christina, it is just a dress. A dress that I absolutely love and plan on buying!" I say, yelling the last part. That caused people to turn and look at us weird, which makes me blush like crazy.

"Good thing we found something for you today," Chris says looking up from her phone. I just raise my eyebrows in questioning. "I just got a text from Uri saying him and Zeke are throwing a party tomorrow night. You are coming right?"

"Yeah I guess," I respond just as my phone buzzes, saying I have a text.

Party at my place. Tomorrow night. Be there! -Uriah

I just turn my phone off and head back into the dressing room to put my normal clothes back on.

Once I get out from changing, I notice that Chris already left to buy her clothes at the cash register. I grab the hanger with the dress on it and take it to the front desk. As soon as I get there, Christina is done with her load and moves over do I can pay for my dress. The lady scanned the tag and the dress turned out to be 46 credits, not that bad. I swipe my card, pick up the bag, and turn to leave the store with Chris to my right.

After 2 more hours of shopping, we have gone to 10 different stores and now I'm carrying around 7 bags all full with clothes. "Bye Chris, I'm going home now," I call over my shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going," Christina yells and runs to catches up to me.

"Like I said, I'm going home. My feet hurt," I say, looking down at my shoes.

"We still have one more store to go to then you can go home to your boytoy," Christina says grabbing my elbow and turning me around.

"Fine, but this is the absolute last store," I sigh in relief that this is almost done. I look up to where Chris is pulling me into...the lingerie store. I immediately refuse and start turning around felling my cheeks heat up. This is not where I will be seen, shopping for frilly underwear and bras.

"Come on Tris, I will even pay for it all," Chris whines like if I don't come in she will faint or something.

"No, I don't want to be caught by anyone in the lingerie store," I retort.

"Fine just tell me your sizes and stay out here. I'll bring it all out when I'm done," Christina huffs.

"Whatever, I'm a 36B and wear a size 6 in waist," I tell her.

15 minutes later Chris comes skipping out if the store with two little bags. "Here you go Trissy," Christina says while handing me the bags. I just stuff the smaller bags into one of the emptier larger bags and turn around.

"Thanks Chrissy," I say sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"No problem, I'm here to help," she smiles, clearly not getting the sarcasm.

Once I get back to the apartment, I start unpacking my new clothes, saving what Christina bought me for last. When all my clothes are put away, I cautiously open the first bag and find a pair of black lacy underwear with pink bows on each side and a matching bra, but the bra has a bow in the middle. Ok, not that bad so far. Now I pick up the second bag with more confidence to find a pair of hot pink, light blue, and black leopard print panties with the matching bra. I don't know what went through her mind when she picked this out, because I will never wear this.

"Babe, I'm home," Tobias calls from the entrance.

Crap, I shove the bras and panties in a bag and throw them into my closet. "I'm in the bedroom," I call back to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He says as he walks into the room.

"Just putting my new clothes away," I respond, not turning around to look at him as I pull the final piece of clothing out of its bag.

"Well I see that you took my advise and got yourself something pretty," he says in my ear. When did he get right behind me? Suddenly he snatches the hanger with the new dress on it out of my hands and steps away. "Hmm I was expecting something sexier. But this will do. Will you try it on for me?" Tobias says with a smirk then puppy dog eyes.

"Well, since you asked, nope. You will see it tomorrow night," I say ignoring his first comment.

"What is happening tomorrow night, Trissy," he asks with questioning eyebrows raised.

"You didn't hear? Zeke and Uri are throwing a party tomorrow at Uriah's place," I look at him.

"Yeah I heard, Zeke is my best friend after all. Just wanted to check if you had other plans or something," he replies.

"Plans like what?" I ask.

"Ohh I don't know. Christina ran into me in the Pit and said she got you something. Wanna show me what she got?" he asks, again raising his eyebrows.

"Nope, I don't want to show you," I say turning around to grab the empty bags.

"I will see one way or another Trissy-poo," he laughs and starts walking to my closet.

"No! Don't go in there, it is a surprise. I will show you tomorrow night," I come up with a lame excuse.

"Fine. Need help with those?" he asks, pointing to the ball of plastic bags in my hand.

"Sure," I throw it at him and he catches it. He comes over and grabs my hand pulling me into the kitchen. Tobias throws away the shopping bags.

"Are you hungry?" he turns around looking at me.

"Yeah, what do you have?" I ask in return.

"Well I have frozen pizza, or I can make dinner," he opens the fridge doors.

"You, the almighty Four, can cook?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, I had to start cooking in Abnegation when Marcus didn't come home on time for dinner," he spits out Marcus's name like it is venom.

"Ok well then you should show off your cooking skills and make dinner," I laugh.

"I, Tobias Eaton, do not show off. I just do stuff while looking hot in the process," he smirks.

"Well then, go look hot," I laugh.

"Ok," he turns around and grabs some stuff out if the fridge,"but you have to leave the room. Go watch TV or something."

"Fine," I sigh. I turn around leaving the kitchen, going to plop down on the couch and turning the TV to a really old show, The Middle. It is about a really dysfunctional family from forever ago. This will do until Tobias finished dinner I guess, I think to myself.

Four/Tobias's POV

As soon as Tris leaves, I turn to grab my secret cookbook I keep on a shelf she can't reach. I flip to the spaghetti recipe and go to grab all the ingredients. Once I have everything. I start boiling the water to cook the noodles and take out a pan to cook the ground beef. I also take out a bowl to microwave the tomato sauce in.

Once everything is cooked and on plates I call Tris in," Babe! I'm done, get your butt in here!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming," she grumbles. As soon as she walks in she smiles.

"It looks great Toby," she says and hugs me.

"Did you just call me Toby?" I ask.

"Yeah I did, got a problem with it?" she asks.

"Nope, just wondering if I heard right," I reply.

"Good because I wasn't changing it anyway," she says with her bright smile.

"Well are we gonna stand around and talk, or are we going to eat?" I ask.

"Well I thought, while the food is still hot, we would eat," she is such a smarty pants sometimes.

"Ok," I go over and pull out her chair,"for you my lady," I say in a fake British accent.

"Why thank you kind sir," she smiles, using the same fake accent and sits down. I go and grab the plates of food from the counter.

"Spaghetti for you, and spaghetti for me," I say, placing the food I front of our seats. She takes her fork and twirls it in her noodles. I watch as she takes a bite and her eyes go wide. Oh no, is it really that bad.

"This is AMAZING!" she yells, practically busting my eardrums.

"Well I'm glad you like it," I smile.

"I don't like it, I love it!" she again yells, softer this time.

"Ok, ok. No need to yell, it is just dinner," I say.

"Just the best dinner I've ever had!" she whispers now, compared to her yelling before.

"Oh well, just eat up," I laugh.

Once both of our plates are cleared and put into the dishwasher, I take Tris's hand a pull her into the living room, gently pushing her onto the couch. I sit down next to her and she crawls into my lap. I stroke her hair and she just snuggles into my chest. I stop and grab her chin, forcing her to look up at me. I crash my lips into hers and she smiles into the kiss. We pull away for air and I start kissing down her neck, starting at her chin. Once I get to the sensitive skin on her neck, I start lightly sucking and get harder after a few seconds. When I hear Tris moan I know that I am successful and pull away to examine my work. Sure enough, the skin is a light pink and will obviously begin getting darker after a few seconds. After my quick inspection, I kiss each of her ravens from the one closest to her heart up to the last one. I finally make my way back up to her lips and gently peck her to tease her. She didn't like my little tease because she just pulled me back to her lips. I lick her bottom lip lightly, asking for entrance, which she grants. We search each other's mouths, fighting for dominance, which I win. Tris starts to pull away but I grip her hips pulling her closer to me, if that is even possible. We both silently agree to pull away at the same time. I look down to see Tris yawning and I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed. I walk over to my dresser and pull out some long sweatpants, then walk over to Tris's dresser and pull out one of my old short sleeve T-shirts that she wears to bed. I throw her the shirt and walk into the bathroom to change. When I walk out, Tris is passed out under the covers. I just climb in and pull her close to me, wrapping my arms around her and letting her shift so her head is resting on my bicep. I soon fall asleep to her light snoring and even breathing.

Tris's POV

I wake up and roll over so I can face Toby. He looks so young when he is asleep, he looks 18. When I rolled over, he loosened his arms so now that I'm comfortable again his arms immediately tighten around my body. I just lay there watching him sleep until the alarm goes off about 5 minutes later. His eyes flutter open and he brings his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He then notices that I've been watching him. "Have you been watching me sleep?" he asks.

"Maybe," I blush.

"Stalker much?" he jokes.

"Is it my fault you look your age when you are asleep? I think it is cute," I laugh.

"Well you are a cute sleeper too, Trissy-poo," he says bluntly.

"Aww thanks Toby-poo," I reply sarcastically.

"No problem babe. So you start your job as ambassador to Abnegation today," he states, reminding me of why we had the alarm set so early.

"Yeah, I'm super excited," I squeal. Gosh I'm turning into Chris.

"It defiantly sounds like it," he says playfully covering his ears.

"Hey, were you not excited for your first day?" I ask.

"That is like saying, were you excited for school to an Erudite, of course I was excited. Just not so loud and girly like you are about it," he smirks.

I put my hands over my heart in mock defense,"That is offensive. I was not being all girly. I bet you would act the same way over a new pair of Nike's or a new computer software update."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Trissy. So talking about sleep, how did you sleep last night?" he asks.

"Better now that I know I can sleep with you next to me every night. What about you?," I smile.

"Well that is nice to know, and I slept better than ever," he smiles back.

"As much as I want to stay in bed and talk, we both need to go get ready for work," I say, rolling over out of his grasp.

"Do we have to?" he complains.

"Do you want to have a job after today?" I reply with a smirk.

"I dunno, maybe I'll just let you make all the money," he smirks back.

"Well I think it is sexy when men do all the work," I say starting to walk off. I can practically feel his stare burning through my clothing. "Stop looking at my butt, Tobias," you can hear the smirk in my voice.

"Well I think it is sexy when you wear just my shirt to bed," I hear him mumble. As soon as I hear that I start swaying my hips as I walk out of the room, stopping at the door, turning around and flashing him a small smile. He literally has his jaw on the floor staring at me.

"Umm... uh... n-nice but-tt T-Tris," he stutters out.

"Whatever you say, Toby," I reply using his nickname. I turn around an head to the washroom. When I get in there, I turn around and lock the door so nobody can sneak in on me. I quickly take my clothes off and start the shower, making sure the water isn't too hot or cold. I hop in and take a shower in less than 10 minutes so Tobias has time to shower before work. When I get out I realize that I forgot to bring clean clothes in with me so I just wrap the towel around me and hope that Toby went to get breakfast or something. I walk out of the bathroom, gripping the towel tight so I doesn't fall and head over to my dresser. Thankfully Tobias isn't in the bedroom, I quickly grab a dark red skirt that hugs my body and shows off my mini curves, stopping at mid-thigh. I open another drawer and it squeaks as I try to pull it open while still holding my towel with one hand.

"Do you need any help?" I hear Tobias ask from behind me.

"Yeah, um could you open this drawer for me. It is stuck and I only have one hand," I say looking down at the dark grey towel wrapped around my body.

"Gosh, what do you have in here? All of yours and Christina's wardrobe?" he jokes as he tugs on the drawer handles.

"Only all of my shirts, tank tops, and all of your old shirts that I sleep in," I say, with a fake hurt voice.

"Whatever, need anymore help," he is such a gentleman.

"Yeah. One more thing, I need help getting this one guy to stop trying to watch me change," I smirk.

"Who? I'm gonna bet him up," his face flashed with fury.

"I was just kidding, and I was talking about you Toby," I smile.

"Oh, ok. That is good I guess," he blushes.

"Hey, I love you, you know that right?" he looks up at me.

"Yeah, and I love you too," I smile.

"I love you three," he smiles, knowing where this is going.

"I love you, Four," I smile even wider.

"I know, and I love you Six," his smile grows too.

"Poor five always gets skipped," I pout. He leans in to kiss me just as I realize I'm still not dressed and my grip on the towel has loosened, allowing it to slip down a bit. I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips before pushing him away.

"Get out, I need to change so we won't be late. And you need to shower," I scrunch up my nose to signify that he smells bad.

"Whatever, just tell me I need to leave my own bedroom," he jokes.

"Get over it, Toby," I call as he leaves the room. I pull a black, short sleeve, V-neck shirt out of the drawer Tobias just opened. I walk to my closet and grab the tiny bag with the new pair of black lacy undergarments. As much as I hate to admit it, Chris is probably right, Tobias would practically drool if he saw me in these. I drop the towel and get changed into the red skirt and black top, tucking the end of my shirt into the skirt because it is kind of long on me. I then walk over to my assortment of shoes and choose a pair of black flats with gold studs on the heel and toe. I might as well look nice on my first day of work.

I walk back into the bedroom and sit on the bed, playing this really hard game, called Flappy Bird, on my phone. My current high score is 144 but I want to beat Christina's score of 207.

"You look cute with your tongue stuck out in concentration," I jump, causing me to hit the screen an extra time and head butt the pipe.

"Tobiassss, you made me die!" I whine like a two-year-old.

"If you were concentrated any longer, your brain would start hurting. So I was doing you a favor," he is such a smartalic.

"Fine, but don't expect a thank you. Are you done in the bathroom? I need to do my hair and makeup," I ask.

"Yeah I'm done but I think you would look better if you didn't wear makeup. You have plenty of natural beauty," I see, he is trying to get on my good side after making me die.

"Whatever, you know I'm not pretty. And I have to cover this up," I say pointing at the hickey he gave me last night.

"You don't want everyone to know about last night?" he smirks.

"Nothing exciting happened, and Chris would probably think we had it last night if she saw," I look down.

"True," his brow furrows in thought.

"Go get us breakfast or something, be useful," I say over my shoulder as I walk back into the bathroom with my wet towel. I hear the front door close and pull a chair over in front of the counter so I don't have to stand while doing my hair and makeup. I open up my counter drawer and pull out my hair straightener and my makeup bag. After I plug the straightener, so it starts heating up, I unzip the dark purple makeup bag and take out my eyeliner, mascara, foundation, and concealer. I quickly apply the black eyeliner to my top lid and white to my bottom waterline, to make my eyes appear bigger. I throw the eyeliner pencils back into the bag and grab the mascara, putting a generous amount on my top lashes and very little on my fuller lower lashes. I also dab a very small amount of red lipstick that matches my skirt onto my lips.

Now that the straightener is heated up I run it over my hair some to get out my natural soft waves. When I finish, I unplug the straightener and leave it on the countertop to cool off before I put it in my toiletries drawer. As I wait for the straightener to loose its heat, I administer to the issue on my neck, covering it with foundation and concealer. By the time I'm satisfied that the trouble spot blends in with my natural skin tone the straightener has cooled down enough to put away. As soon as I close my drawer I hear the front door open and close again. Probably Tobias back with breakfast.

"Hey, what did you get me to eat, To-Four?" I'm about to say his name when I turn the corner and see Toby and Zeke standing in the kitchen. "Oh, hey Zeke. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"What? Your not happy to see me?" he asks with a fake hurt voice.

"Of course I am happy to see you!" I say before pulling him in for a quick hug. When I release him I glance at Toby and see him scowling. Someone is jealous again. I turn to face Tobias and put on my best serious face, "Where is my food Four?"

"W-well y-you se-ee I ran into

Z-zeke in the hallway a-and he started t-," he gets cut off by Zeke.

"Woah dude! Don't blame this on me. No offense but your girlfriend scares me more than you," Zeke starts backing out of the room, "I'll talk to you later bro."

I turn from watching Zeke run out the door to Tobias and put my hands on my hips, trying not to crack a smile. He just sticks his hands in his pockets and pulls something out. A muffin. A mini chocolate chip muffin. He picks a piece of lint off of it and hands it to me. "I just wanted him to leave," he says.

I take the muffin and I just can't hold in my smile any longer. "You know I was kidding right? Just trying to scare you guys," I ask.

"I knew you were kidding. I could tell by the twinkle in your eyes when you asked where your food was. Didn't look like Zeke caught on though. I've never seen him so afraid of any girl like that other than Shauna," he says.

"Looks like yet another thing we have in common," I smirk, thinking of how scared Zeke looked.

"Come on, I'll walk you to work," he holds out his hand. I grab my phone and keys then take his hand and walk out the door, locking it behind us.

Once we get to Eric's office, Tobias kisses my forehead and turns around to go to the control room but not before saying,"Good luck, babe."

I turn around and walk up to the door labeled 'Eric' and knock loud enough to be heard from inside but not loud enough to be heard down the hall, just like we did in Abnegation.

"The door is open," I hear Eric call from inside. I open the door and his office is a mess, trash all over the floor, papers scattered across his desk, and the smell is like nothing I've ever smelt before. "Oh Tris, I see you made it on time to your first day," Eric smirks.

"What else were you expecting?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"I was expecting the little Stiff to chicken out and become factionless," Eric starts turning his eyebrow rings.

"I'm not a Stiff anymore, I'm a member now and I ranked first overall," I say, anger spilling out in my voice.

"Ah yes, the Stiff is now a Dauntless member. Guess I can't call her that anymore," Eric talks like I'm not even in the room.

"Whatever Eric. So what am I supposed to do today?" I ask changing the topic.

"Well you will need an office, and I'm moving to a larger office so this one will become yours. So you will have to clean and deliver all of the important papers to my new office in two days," Eric gestures to the messy room and piles of papers.

"Is that all for now?" I was expecting to have to do more but I'm okay with taking it slow at first.

"You will start your actual job next week when all the factions representatives are coming together for a meeting," Eric says.

"Okay, you may leave now so I can start cleaning your mess," I push him with my voice to signify that I want him to leave now.

"No need to get an attitude, Tris," Eric replies, walking out.

Once he leaves I start picking up all the crumbled paper balls and throw them into the trash bag I found in a drawer in the desk. When I am finished with the trash on the floor, I have filled two and a half bags, Eric is such a slob. I look at the time and see it is almost lunch time, Toby said he would come and pick me up because we have the same lunch shift off. Not 2 minutes later there is a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yell, still bent over picking up the last pile of trash.

The door opens,"Looks like someone had a busy morning. The new office is looking good babe," Tobias says, looking around the room. I turn around from the trash and see that his gaze is lowered a little.

"Yeah and it looks like you have been staring at my butt while I was picking up Eric's trash," I smirk,"liked the view?"

"Maybe just a little," his cheeks turn a light shade of red only I would notice.

"OMG, did I, Tris Prior, just make the great almighty Four blush?!" I scream.

"Calm down. And yes, the great almighty Four blushes when the hot and sexy Six catches him looking at her," he fired back in a tone just above a whisper-shout.

"Whatever, you know I'm not beautiful or hot or sexy," I look down.

"I know that you are but I think you don't know you are all of those things," he walks across the room to envelop me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Tobias, I can't breath," I wheeze out.

"OMG, Tris are you okay?" he pulls back and holds my shoulders.

I laugh slightly,"Toby, I'm fine, you were just squeezing me really hard."

"Oh ok," this time he leans down and kisses my forehead. "Wanna go to lunch now?" he asks.

"Yeah let's go I am STARVING!" I grab his hand and start pulling him out of the room. I drag him behind me all the way to the cafeteria. Once I push through the doors I drop his arm and walk over to the table where Chris, Will, Uri, Mar, Zeke, and Shauna are sitting while he goes to get our food. I plop into the seat next to Christina and everyone just looks at me and waves.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey," they all respond. I just smile back and turn to look at Chris.

"How is nurse in training?" I ask.

"Boring right now, we spent the entire time learning how to 'properly wash our hands" she sighs. I let out a small laugh and she shoots me a glare that is scary but not as scary as Four's.

Toby comes over and sits in the chair next to mine so I sit between him and Christina."Hey, where is my food?" I look at him expectantly.

"Oh you wanted food?" he looks honestly confused.

"Yes I wanted food, but I can go get some for myself," I start to get up but Tobias grabs my wrist to pull me back down.

"I was kidding Tris, here is your food. Eat up!" he puts a plate in front of me. I flash him a quick smile then unwrapped the burger he got me and take the top bun off. I pick up the patty and put some ketchup on the bottom bun then put the patty back in top, leaving the top bun in my plate. I bite down into the half-burger and everyone just looks at me weird except Tobias and Christina.

"Where is your top bun?" Shauna asks for everybody.

"It is just too much bread for me to eat all in one meal," I reply looking at all of them.

"I guess that is true but who cares?" Uriah says.

"She does so just stop questioning her would ya," Toby glares at everyone who was staring at me. They all go back to eating their food and soon after, I finish mine and get up."Ready to go?" Tobias asks me.

"Yep," I pop the p.

He laughs a little and gets up out of his chair. "Bye guys and gals," he turned around to wave to everyone and grabbed our trash with one hand and my left hand with his other. We take the route to the door that stops by the trash cans and Toby dumps our garbage down the steel can.

"So what is Eric planning for the rest of the day?" he asks.

"I get the joy of cleaning his old office and delivering the important papers to him for the rest of the week," I reply, swinging our linked hands as we walk. "What are y'all doing in the control room?" I glance at him. He looks down at me and smiles his adorable crooked smile.

"Well, I get the joy of teaching Uriah how to operate the computers and security cameras," he smirks.

"I forgot he is in the control room now. How is working with your best friend's little brother?" I ask.

"Not that bad actually, he can surprisingly be serious when he needs to be," he looks up to watch where we are walking.

"Wow that is surprising," I laugh.

"As much as I want to spend the rest of the day with you, I need to get back to the computers and you need to finish cleaning up Eric's crap," he leans over to kiss my forehead then the tip of my nose. Before he can pull away I put a quick peck on his lips.

"Bye Toby," I break from his grasp on my hand and head in the direction of my new office.

When I get to the door I swing it open and take a step in when suddenly a hand covers my eyes and someone else blindfolds me. Wow, how familiar this is. "Let go of me Peter," I sigh when they remove their hand from my mouth and use it to hold my hands behind my back.

"Why would I go through the trouble of catching you if I just let you go, Stiff?" he asks with his fake innocent voice.

"Don't call me that, I'm not a Stiff anymore," I growl at him.

"I'll call you anything I want to," he sneers.

"No you won't because I recall ranking higher than you," I snap back.

"I am here to prove that I won't be outranked by a little Stiff," Peter dead legs me and I fall to the ground on my knees. He briefly let's go of my hands and I take that opportunity to stand up and rip the blindfold off my eyes. I turn around quickly get in the fighting stance. I remember when Tobias, Four then, told me to watch Peter, that he steps before he punches or kicks. I back up a step to take most of the office in my sight. No one else is in the room but that doesn't mean that they aren't staying watch outside the closed door. Peter charges at me and I step aside at the last second, sending him flying into the desk, making papers scatter all over the place. He regains his balance quickly and takes a step towards me, but I hear Four in the back of my head,'He steps before punching,' I duck and his fist makes contact with the wall behind me. I throw a quick punch to his jaw and he is too distracted with the hand that flew into the wall to block it in time.

"You little a*****e!" he screamed.

"It's what you deserve b***h," I scoffed at his cowardice.

"Whatever Stiff, this was just a warning," he opens the door and leaves. I guess he didn't have anyone with him outside waiting.

I turn around to look at the mess. The stack of papers I made this morning to give to Eric all ascewed all around the desk. One paper caught my eye with the bold print DAUNTLESS CONTROL SERUM typed across the top. That looked peculiar so I picked it up and folded it to fit in the front pocket of the skirt. I will show it to Toby later and ask if he knows anything about it. I collect all the papers and instead of putting them back on my desk, I walk down the hall and knock on Eric's door.

"It is open," he yells.

I walk in and set the papers on his desk. "These are yours I believe. I finished clearing the desk but I am still working on cleaning the floor," I say and sit in one of his plush chairs across from the desk.

"Did I invite you to sit down?" he asks.

"No but I just cleaned your old office. Have some respect," I snap.

"Whatever. You are done for the day if you want to go home and get ready for Uriah's party," he actually sounded nice for once!

"How did you know Uri is having a party?" I suddenly blurt.

"When the Pedrad brothers throw parties, the entire compound knows about it," he says it like it is so obvious.

"Ohh okay. Well bye," I push myself out of the chair and walk back down the hall to my office to pick up my keys and phone. When I walk in my eyes are covered yet again by a pair of hands. This time it is different though, the smell is different, it smells like Tobias. Like detergent and something heavy, sweet and distinctly male. I guess I stiffen a little when I remember what had happened earlier because Toby dropped his hands and turned me around so he can look into my eyes. He leans over so we can be at eye level.

"What's wrong Tris?" he asks, pain in his voice.

"It's nothing Tobias," I manage to whisper avoiding eye contact.

"Tris, you can tell me. What is wrong?" he holds my chin between his fingers so I have to look into his eyes.

"Peter attacked me after we split up. He was waiting for me in my office, like you, and blindfolded me. I punched him in the jaw while he was distracted by his hand when he punched the wall and he left before he could do anything else," I sigh.

His eyes immediately harden. "I saw him walk out of this hallway on the camera, there aren't any cameras in the leader hallway. But I thought he was coming to complain about his new job, not to injure my girlfriend," he groans in the sense of his thought up stupidity.

"Toby, look at me," he looks down and his eyes soften again,"nothing he did was your fault."

"But if I walked you all the way here then I would have been her to protect you," he looks defeated as he drops onto the crappy couch in the corner of the room.

"If you were here and fought Peter off, not me, then he would think that I'm too weak to fight for myself," I sit next to him.

"Fine, your right," he sighs.

"Yes, I know I am," I rest my head on his shoulder and we sit in a comfortable silence for another minute or two. I get up off the couch and grab Tobias's hand, pulling him up after me. "Come on, we don't want to be too late to the party," I say, walking toward the door. This time, when I close it, I lock the door so I won't have any surprises when I come back.

"Or we could skip the party. Have one of our own," he suggests.

"Your dirty teenage mind disgusts me, you know that?" I ask him and start to head down the hallway.

"Yeah I know. But I was being serious," when I look up at him he winks at me and smiles his flirty smile.

"And I'm being serious when I say that we have to go, I even let Chris drag me around looking for a new dress for it," I shiver when I remember what I was made wear yesterday.

"Fine," he sighs.

When we get back to the apartment, I kick off my shoes and put them back in their space on my shoe rack. "I call the bathroom first!" I call through the apartment to Toby.

"You better hurry up then," he calls back. I just grab my towel and one if his clean shirts and walk into the bathroom to shower.

When I get out and finish drying off, I put the same undergarments I wore earlier on along with the tshirt. I walk into the living room to find him playing some car racing game on this game console he found, called a Xbox. It was all beat up, but with his computer knowledge, he was able to fix it and hook it up to our TV.

"I'm done in the bathroom for now if you want to hop into the shower real fast," I say standing behind the couch.

"Let me finish this race," he says. When his red Ferrari passes the line in 1st place he turns around to look at me and smirks when he sees what I'm wearing. "Not that I'm complaining, but is that what you're wearing to the party?" he continues to smirk.

"Yes, because I went shopping to wear one of your shirts to Uri's party," I say with the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"You know you like wearing my shirts. Just admit it," he says.

"I admit it, I like wearing your shirts, just not in public at a party where everyone is going to be drunk," I sigh.

"Okay, I see your point," he gets up and starts to walk toward the bathroom but when he gets right behind me, he slaps my butt. I turn around in shock.

"You did not just do that!" I playfully yell.

"Oh, but I did Trissy," he smirks.

"Go shower, pervert," I smile back at him.

"I'm Divergent and I can't be controlled," he laughs at me.

"Then I guess there will be no more kisses for you till you shower," I know exactly how to attack him.

"You did not just go there," he gasps.

"I did just go there," I smirk at him now.

"Too bad that would be punishment for you too," he knows how to attack me too.

"How do know there isn't someone else I'm kissing," I raise my eyebrows jokingly.

"Say what now?" he raises his voice.

"I was kidding. Now shower my peasant," I use my fake royalty voice.

"Yes m'lady," he bows and leave to, hopefully, shower. I just walk into the bedroom when I hear the bathroom door squeak on its hinges. I take the dress off of the hanger and lay it on the bed while I find something for Tobias to wear. I pick a pair of black jeans that are semi-tight and a simple black

v-neck short sleeve tshirt with his leather jacket.

I guess that we are probably going to play some kind of game after everyone left so I need to wear layers. I choose to wear a tight sleeveless tanktop and spandex shorts under the dress. Once our outfits are ready, I wait for Toby to finish up in the bathroom so I can do my hair and makeup. Five minutes later and Tobias is still in the shower, he can be such a girl at times.

I get up and walk over towards the bathroom. "Hurry up Toby, I still need to do my hair and makeup," I yell and knock on the door.

"Give me another like 5 minutes to shower and then 10 after to do other stuff," he calls back.

"Fine but the party starts in 45 minutes and if I'm not ready by then, I will embarrass you in front of everybody," I walk over to the Xbox to see what kind of games he has that interest me. Just Dance 4?! Well I have time, so I change the disk and move the coffee table out of my way. I stand in front of the sensor thing and choose the song I will dance to; What Makes You Beautiful by some old boy band called One Direction. The music starts and I follow the figure on the screen with red hands and feet:

Your insecure,

don't know what for.

Your turning heads when you walk through the do-or,

Don't need makeup,

to cover up.

Being the way that you are is

eno-ugh

(the rest of the song... I'm too lazy)

I stop dancing when the song ends and hear clapping from behind me. I turn around and see Toby standing behind the couch, where I stood when watching him race cars earlier. He must have gotten out of the shower when the music was playing loudly. I blush a deep pink and Toby jumps over the couch to meet me.

"That was great Tris," he smiles.

"Thanks Toby, but did you have to watch me?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. You can't hide everything from me," he smiles even wider.

"Whatever," I push him away, "I laid your outfit on the bed. And it isn't the dress, that is mine."

"Okay I got it, go get finished," he he pushes he toward the bathroom.

When I walk out 15 minutes later, my hair is in small ringlet curls and I have on mascara, eyeliner, lipstick/gloss, and some very light eyeshadow. The eye makeup is the usual except I used a shadow that had a hint of sparkle to it, and the lipstick was one of the nude shades that Christina told me would come in handy, and she was right as usual. I pick up the dress and head to my walk-in closet to change and choose accessories. I pull the spandex and tank-top on then step into the dress before I realize that I can't reach far enough to get the zipper to come all the way up.

"Toby, can you come help me," I yell so he can hear me anywhere in the apartment. I hear him get up off the bed and walk into the closet.

"Yes?" I turn around, holding the dress up with one hand.

"Can you zip me up?" I ask blushing a little.

"Sure," he grips my shoulders and turns me around to face the wall again and as I hear the zipper close I turn back around.

"Thanks, don't know what I'd do without you," I give him a peck on the lips and push him out before he can protest. Now comes my favorite part, shoes and accessories. I decide on a pair of neon yellow 4" heels with a little open toe to show off my pedicure that I got with Chris. For jewelry I choose a chunky silver chain with some fake rock like stones that are colored to match my belt and shoes hanging at different angles. I attach my charm bracelet to my right arm and shake my wrist a little to shift the charms on it.

I have six different charms; a small 4, a small 6, to 'T's linked together, a heart with 4+6 engraved in it, a silver replica of the Dauntless flames, and a silver replica of the Abnegation linked hands. After the charms settle comfortably on my wrist I open a little sliding door on the wall to reveal a small mirror so I can see when I put my earrings in. My earrings are small heart studs that Tobias gave me, because he knows that I hate dangly earrings. There is a sudden light knocking on the closet door.

"The party starts in 5 minutes and we still need to walk over to Uriah's new apartment," Toby says.

"Okay, let me grab my clutch real quick," I walk as fast as I can in the heels to my purse section and choose a black clutch covered in sparkly sequence. I walk into the bedroom, take my phone off the charger and put it along with some cash, into the small bag.

"I'm ready to go when you are," I turn around to see Tobias waiting in the doorway.

"I've been waiting on you," he smirks.

"Okay, then let's go!" I start walking out of the apartment and hear Toby's footsteps trailing behind me. Once I get out the door I wait for Tobias to shut and lock it behind him. When he pulls the key out of the lock, he turns around and smiles down at me. Even in my 4 inch heels he is over a foot taller than me.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask him.

"You," he is so cheesy.

"Why, you know I'm not beautiful," I say back to him.

"No, you're not beautiful. You are gorgeous and it kills me when you say you're not pretty," he frowns a little when he says the last part.

"Fine," I sigh,"whatever you think."

"Say that your pretty," he continues to frown.

"Fine, I'm pretty," I roll my eyes.

"Thank you. Let's go now," he grabs my hand and we start walking to Uriah's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

DNW chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just plot line

Tris's POV

"Thank you. Let's go now," he grabs my hand and we start walking to Uriah's apartment

Or he is walking, I'm hobbling in the heels. When I trip for the third time, I make Toby stop so I can take the shoes off and hold them in my other hand as we continue to walk. When we turn down his hall, I put the shoes back on so Chris doesn't get on to me for not walking around in such a 'short' heel.

As we walk up to Uri's apartment, I scrunched my nose up in disgust of the horrid smell coming from his opened door. Music is blaring from speakers within the apartment, I would have had this apartment if I didn't move in with Tobias. When I told Eric about Tobias and I, everyone's apartment got bumped up one so Uriah got what would have been mine. And I'm glad this isn't mine, it is in the party hallway.

Tobias grips my hand as we walk into the party. Everyone is at least half a head taller than me so I can't see anything but what is right in front of me. Tobias is a foot taller than everyone so he informs me of the layout.

"The dance floor is right up ahead," he shouts down to me.

"Can you see anyone we know?" I shout back to him.

"No. Oh wait, Chris and Will are standing up ahead to our left. You may not want to go over there yet though," he bends down so he doesn't have to shout as loud.

"Why? What is happening?" I ask of Christina and Will.

"They are having a make-out session over there. Unless you want to interrupt them, Zeke and Shauna are over near the kitchen," he answers then looks back up to scan the room for more friends.

"Okay, let's go over to Zeke and Shauna then. Get us something to drink," I yell. He just grips my hand tighter and starts pulling me towards where I assume Zeke and Shauna are standing.

When we step out of the crowd, Zeke is leaning against the counter holding a bottle, of what I guess is beer. "Hey Four, wanna drink?" Zeke and Tobias do the bro hug thing only guys know.

"Sure man, but only one. I don't want to play T or D drunk," Zeke reaches behind the counter and pulls out a bottle identical to his and hands it to Toby.

"Want one Tris?" Zeke asks me.

"No thanks, I don't drink," I reply.

He looks at me weird then shrugs. "We got soda and water in the fridge," he points over his shoulder at the mini fridge in the corner.

"Thanks," I walk over and open the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. When I return to the group, Uriah and Marlene were standing with them and everyone was laughing while Uri and Mar were blushing.

"What's so funny guys?" I ask anyone.

"These two were late because they were having some fun in bed and got carried away," Zeke manages to wheeze out.

I don't know why but this makes me blush a light pink. I turn away and wait for my blush to subside. I turn around just as the laughter starts to die down.

"You wanna dance with me Trissy?" Tobias whispers in my ear. A slow song had just started to play over the speakers.

"Sure," I smile up at him and nod my head. He grabs my hand and pulls us toward the dance floor. When we get towards the center he stops and turns around. I step forward and wrap my hands around his neck and his hands go to my waist.

We sway back and forth with every other couple dancing. I look around and see all my friends dancing with their girlfriend/boyfriend and smile. Christina catches my eye and she winks at me before smiling up at Will.

I rest my head on Tobias's chest and breathe in his scent. He must have put on some cologne because I can smell a hint of the Axe stuff he wears for special events. I've only smelt it two other times, before my rankings and before I choose my job. Tobias leans down and kisses the top of my head and when I lean my head back he kisses my forehead, then my cheek, then the tip of my nose. He finally gets to my lips and we kiss until we both can't hold our breath anymore.

He leads me over to a couch in the corner full of people, with only enough room for one of us. When he sits down without offering me a seat, I raise my eyebrows at him. In response, he pats his lap and motions for me to sit on him. I hesitate before carefully placing myself so I'm sitting in his lap but I don't have all my weight on his legs.

"Tris, you don't have to act like I can't take your full body weight," Toby chuckles in my ear.

"Fine," I take my feet off the ground and slide back so his chest is against my back. I lean my head back against his shoulder and his arms wrap around my waist. He puts his chin up on my shoulder and taps his foot, causing me to bounce up and down a little.

***************Page Break**************

I must have drifted to sleep because the next thing I know, I hear Uriah's voice through the microphone.

"If you aren't a close friend; aka Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, Four, or Tris; get out!"

Everyone mumbles a few choice words and start to file out of the apartment. All of the group comes to the center of the floor and sits in a circle. I sit with Tobias to my left and Christina to my right. On Chris's right is Will, then Uriah, then Marlene, then Shauna, and on Toby's left; Zeke.

"So we are playing truth or dare, if you haven't figured it out already," Uriah starts off. Looking around the group, no one looked entirely drunk.

"We are playing strip T or D so if you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare, you have to remove an article of clothing. Shoes and socks don't count," Zeke continues.

"I will go first sense this is my apartment," Uriah says looking around the circle for his victim.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah's eyes fall on me.

"Um..." I think that if I choose dare it would be stupid because he is well, he is Uriah. "Truth," I look him in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

DNW chapter 3

Disclaimer: I write chapters on my iPhone. I doubt Veronica Roth wrote Divergent on her phone so therefore, I don't own Divergent or the characters. Just the plot.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Uriah's eyes fall on me.

"Um..." I think that if I choose dare it would be stupid because he is well, he is Uriah. "Truth," I look him in the eye.

"What is your weirdest fear?" he asks me.

Oh no, my weirdest fear is intimacy. I'm not going to tell them that. I have to tell them or take my dress off. I decide to take my dress off. Everyone looks at me as I motion for Tobias to help me unzip my dress. I stand up and step out of the dress, revealing my tanktop and shorts.

When I sit back down, it is my turn to scan the group for my choice. My eyes land on Christina. Oh payback for all the times she has dragged me shopping.

"Christina, truth or dare," I turn my body to face her.

She doesn't think at all before saying,"Dare."

"I dare you to run down the Pit in a pink tutu and your bra screaming; I'm a pretty ballerina," I smile innocently.

"Alright, that would be fun," she and Uriah stand up. Uri goes to a closet and pulls out a neon pink tutu and hands it over to Chris who then starts stripping. When she pulls on the tutu, it barely covers her butt. Either she doesn't notice or she doesn't care as she walks to the door and Uri and I follow.

When we get to the Pit, I stop Uriah behind a wall and tell Christina to keep walking. When she gets in the center, she turns around and raises her eyebrows, questioning if she can start. I nod and pull out my phone to video so the rest of the group can see when we get back.

Christina glances around to see if anyone has seen her yet before she starts to run around in circles screaming. Next to me, Uriah starts cracking up and rolling on the floor with laughter.

After her third circle, a drunk guy comes up to her and says something. Christina's face scrunched up when he leans in and she punches the guy in the jaw. She stalks over to us and when she sees our shocked faces she shrugs. "I'll tell everyone what he said when we get back," she simply stated.

We walked back to the apartment in peace, except Uriah kept on bumping into us on purpose. When he runs into me for the third time, I punch his forearm soft enough not to hurt but hard enough to tell I'm serious. After that he stops and just hums a rap song or something.

***************Page Break**************

Four's POV

The girls and Uriah walk in and look around at our faces, probably expecting us to be frustrated from them taking so long. Zeke just finished telling us a story from when he and Uriah were little and they found some of their mom's bras and put them around their heads thinking they were hats or something stupid.

Christina pulls her dress back on and takes the tutu off, throwing it back in the closet. Tris comes back over and takes her seat next to me, leaning with her back against my arm.

I rest my chin on the top of Tris's head as Chris tells us about the drunk guy and Tris passes around her phone to show everyone the video. Everyone cracks up as they watch the video then make Oos and Ahhs as they watch the part where Chris punched the drunk.

"So what did he say that made you punch him?" Uriah asks.

"Well he leaned in and whispered in my ear; Wanna take that bra off and show me what you hide in it? Which caused me to turn around and punch his face where he responds; What was that for baby? And I stormed away," Christina smiles confidentially around the circle.

"Okay, enough of me. Mar, T or D?" Christina faces Marlene.

"Dare, I'm no pansycake," Mar screams.

Christina rolls her eyes at her sudden enthusiasm,"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah."

"That's all you got?" Mar questions.

"What another one then?" Christina raises her eyebrows.

"Nope, this one is fine," Mar gets up pulling Uriah with her. They walk over to the half empty coat closet and Zeke closed the door.

"7 minutes starts now," Zeke says through the door, pulling out his phone to use as a stopwatch.

We immediately hear what I assume is Marlene being pushed against the wall next to the door.

*************7 minutes later************

When Zeke's alarm goes off, he walks over to the closet silently and holds a finger up to his lips, signaling us to stop talking. Everyone quiets down as Zeke slowly turns the doorknob and swings the door open. When we crowd around the door, Marlene and Uriah are still kissing.

Uriah has Mar's back pressed against a wall with her legs wrapped around his waist and him grippingly her buttcheeks. Uri has his shirt off and it looks like Marlene almost had her's off with it pushed up to just below her bra.

Zeke pulls a water gun from behind his back so discreetly, only I see it. He suddenly steps in front of everybody and shoots the gun at the couple in the closet. They pull apart and look around the group with smiles on their faces. Uriah's hair is sticking up in places from Marlene's fingers and he has lip gloss all around his lips. Marlene pulls her shirt down and grabs Uri's hand pushing through us. We all just laugh and go back to our spots in the circle.

"You got a little something on your face Uriah," I say motioning around my lips. He just pulls his shirt on and uses the end to wipe off the lip gloss.

"My turn," Marlene starts stroking her chin like she has a beard and looks around the circle."Shauna, you know the question."

"Dare," Shauna says without looking up from picking at her nails.

"I dare you to find Eric and propose to him," Marlene smirks when Shauna looks up from her nails in horror.

"Do you want me to throw up?" Shauna asks. Marlene just shrugs as Shauna pulls her shirt over her head. I avert my eyes as she reveals her leopard print bra.

"Can you not?" I hear Zeke say and look over to see him removing Shauna's shirt from his face. Everyone starts laughing, so I join in with them.

"Can you not be a little baby?" Shauna counters back to him.

"Can you not be a little baby?" Zeke says in a squeaky high voice.

"Whatever. Four, truth or dare?" Shauna asks me.

"Umm truth," I say unsure.

"What is your..."

A/N: Thanks for reading fellow fangirl/boys. I hope you have liked it and I have more to come! Review to tell me any suggestions or how to make it better for you to read.


	4. Chapter 4

DNW chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot. I'm not the amazing Veronica Roth.

Four's POV

"Whatever. Four, truth or dare?" Shauna asks me.

"Umm truth," I say unsure.

"What is your real name?" she raises her eyebrows. I don't really know why they ask these questions, they know I would rather strip.

"Still not going to tell y'all," I roll my eyes as I pull my leather jacket off.

"Will, T or D?" I ask him.

"Truth, you scare me," he says.

I smirk at his comment. "When did you and Christina get together?" I ask the question everyone has been wanting to know.

"On the train after the capture the flag game," Will smiles as him and Christina lace their fingers together, resting their linked hands on his knee.

"Zeke, truth or-" Will gets cut off by Zeke's screaming.

"DARE!" he leans over and I just give him a fist bump for some reason.

"I dare you to put ice cubes down your boxers and let them melt."

"Oh, nice one bro," Uriah leans over and high-fives Will. Zeke's face gets noticeably paler.

"Fine, go get the ice Four," Zeke gets up and starts bouncing on the balls of his feet like he is about to fight someone. I get up and go into the trashed kitchen to get the ice cubes.

***************Page Break**************

Tris's POV

Everyone is rolling on the floor laughing as Zeke runs around screaming, waiting for the ice to melt.

Finally all that is left in Zeke's boxers is a wet spot where the ice was. He sits back down next to Tobias and Shauna, grabbing her hand before asking Uriah the question of the night.

"Dare," Uriah says.

"I dare you to tell us who your first crush since initiation was or is," Zeke smirks.

Uriah glances at me then blushing, takes his shirt off. Does he like me? I don't see him like that, and I'm with Tobias. He is like my annoying twin brother.

I don't have anymore time to think before Uriah quickly moves on to his turn. "Mar, I dare you to let me draw you a tattoo that you have to get."

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted a truth," Mar points out.

"I figured you would go for dare anyway," Uriah says.

"Fine, I accept your dare." Uriah gets up and goes into the kitchen in search of paper to draw on. He comes back and hands the drawing to Marlene. She blushes as she looks over it.

"Well now you have to show us what he drew," Christina tries to lean over to see but falls into Will's lap. He kisses her cheek then helps her up.

"Fine here," Mar starts passing the scrap of paper around and when it gets to me, I have to squint my eyes to see what the drawing is. It's a small heart with the letter U and M linked together with a plus sign.

Once the paper gets passed to everyone, Marlene stuffs it in her pants pocket. "We'll go to the tattoo parlor tomorrow," she says to Uriah.

"I think I want it on the bottom of your right foot, so I can tickle you there," he smiles at her.

"That is why you want it there? Your such a baby. Um, Tris I'm guessing you know the question by now." Marlene asks.

"Well I am Dauntless now, so dare," I say.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game," I shrug my shoulders and slide into Tobias's lap. I shift until I find a comfortable position. I crane my neck up and right to look at Toby's face. He is already looking down at me.

"Four, baby, truth or dare," I ask him.

"Dare," he replies.

A/N: Thanks for reading. To the 3 people who have reviewed, thank you! I'm not going to force you to review but it would help for me to know if you like the story or have any suggestions on how to improve.

~Thanks again, Rachel


	5. Chapter 5

DNW chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the original characters.

Tris's POV

"Four, baby, truth or dare," I ask him.

"Dare," he replies.

"I dare you to...kiss the person to your left, which is Zeke, on the cheek every time someone says dare," I had to stop and think.

"Um gross. Do you know where his cheek has been?" Tobias asks sarcastically.

"Hey man, that hurts like a stab in the heart," Zeke pounds his fist to his chest to exaggerate.

"Whatever, Tris can you lean forward real fast?" Tobias asks me. When I do, he pulls his shirt over his head, using the fabric right behind his neck. The way he does it makes him look so hot, the way his biceps flex when he grabs hold of his shirt. "Like what you see?" Tobias raises his eyebrows at my staring.

I feel the color rise to my cheeks,"of course I do baby." He leans down and kisses me slowly until someone, probably Uriah, yells at us to get a room. When we don't stop, he throws a pillow at our heads.

"Like you and Marlene weren't making out in a closet 10 minutes ago. Christina, truth or dare?" Tobias makes a point to Uri.

"Dare, I'm not scared of you like someone else here," Will sticks his tongue out at her, which she mirrors.

"I dare you to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce," Four smirks at her.

"Are you going easy on me?" Chris asks him as she gets up to get the hot sauce.

When she comes back, she sits down and starts chugging the bottle. About halfway through, her face turns a shade of red that I didn't know existed on her skin tone.

She puts the bottle down and starts screaming,"Someone get some water!" Will jumps up and rushes into the kitchen and comes back 30 seconds later with a plastic cup full of water.

He passes it down to her and she proceeds to practically dump the cup onto her entire face. Will just takes the cup and refills it with a water bottle he brought with him. Christina chugs that glass then grabs the water bottle out of Will's hand and chugs that as well.

Once Will gets Christina to calm down, she asks Shauna. Which is replied with a truth.

"What is your biggest/worst fear?" Chris is good at truths, as a former Candor. Shauna just stands up and slides off her leather skinny jeans, revealing her matching leopard print panties.

"Marlene, I dare you to hang over the chasm for 6 minutes," Shauna asks once she sits back down.

"What is it with people just assuming I want dares?" Mar screams.

"You can do the dare, tell us your most embarrassing moment, or strip," Shauna smirks.

"Fine, I'll strip," Marlene pulls her black v-neck over her head and tucks it behind her in her purse. Her bright purple bra is very distracting as it practically pops with her pale skin tone.

"Zeke, I'm guessing you want a dare?" Mar raises her eyebrows at him.

"Of course," Zeke replies.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with..." at this Zeke perks up, "...with Tris." Mar finishes.

"Hell no, she is dating my best friend, and he is way overprotective," Zeke yells.

"Then strip for us," Shauna tells him. He just pulls his shirt off and throws it at Shauna, like she did to him. I have to admit that he has a nice 6-pack, but Tobias's is better.

"Will, your Erudite brain should know the question by now," Zeke says.

"Truth," Will replies simply.

"How many times have you been laid, and by whom for each," Christina raises her eyebrows as she watches Will think through this.

"3 and all by my amazing Chrissy-poo," Will smiles over at Christina.

"He is telling the truth," Chris tells us after she obviously analyzed his actions while telling us this.

"What else were you expecting from me?" Will asks her.

"Nothing," Christina smiles back at him. They are so cute together.

Tobias's POV

"Uriah, truth or dare?" Will asks.

"Dare," Uriah is getting sleepier, you can tell by his excitement level.

"I dare you to take 20 shots," Will tells him.

"Alright dude," Will gets up to get the alcohol and shot glasses. He comes back at pours the first shot, which Uriah immediately tips into his mouth. Will keeps pouring as Uriah keeps taking the shots.

Around his 13 shot, Uriah becomes dizzy and passes out. Tris is also starting to doze off on my lap, leaning her head on my chest.

"Hey guys, Tris is getting sleepy. I'm gonna take her home and go to bed," I say. I get a chorus of okays and byes from the group as I get up, grabbing her dress and my jacket. I slide the jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm as I carry her through the hallways.

Right before the last turn down our hallway, Tris starts shifting is my arms. "Hey Toby, is the party over?"she looks at me with her blues eyes.

"Yeah, I left when you fell asleep in my lap," I tell her. "We are going home now to get you in bed."

"Okay," she yawns and closes her eyes again.

I kiss her forehead," I love you," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too, forever," she doesn't open her eyes.

"And always," I tell her as I unlock the door and carry her to the bedroom. I lay her down in the bed and she instantly curls into the covers.

I change into basketball shorts and take my shirt off before climbing in with her, pulling her to my chest and wrapping my arms around her protectively. I kiss her forehead, cheek, tip if her nose, and a soft one on her perfect lips before falling into the darkness of sleep as well.

A/N: thank you guys for reading! I really appreciate it. Thank you as well to my few reviewers! If you have any ideas please review or PM them. One question: should I write more about working with Eric, or should I jump to next initiation?


	6. Chapter 6

DNW chapter 6

**Hey guys and gals, early update! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, Veronica Roth does and probably has a lot of money, unlike me who has to babysit to earn money for my trip to Africa in 2 summers. **

I change into basketball shorts and take my shirt off before climbing in with her, pulling her to my chest and wrapping my arms around her protectively. I kiss her forehead, cheek, tip if her nose, and a soft one on her perfect lips before falling into the darkness of sleep as well.

***************Page Break**************

Tris's POV

I wake up with strong, tanned arms wrapped around me and think, this is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life. Since practically everyone went to the party last night, and most likely are having hangovers this morning, all work schedules are starting 2 hours late. Meaning that I don't have to see Eric for another 3, since work starts at 11 and it is 8 o'clock right now.

I carefully pry Tobias's arms off of me so I can go shower and make us breakfast. This morning I remember to grab clean clothes to change into after my shower.

***************Page Break**************

When I walk out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a simple black tanktop, Tobias is still asleep, but he has his arms wrapped around my pillow. I grab my phone and snap a picture of his with his lips slightly parted and a small pool of drool on his black pillow. He is going to be mad when I show everyone this at lunch.

I slip out of the bedroom and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I only make breakfast on days like this, where we have a long morning before work starts. I pull out the eggs, milk, flour, cinnamon, vanilla extract, bread, and sugar to make french toast. A more flavorful spin off of our childhood breakfast of simple toast.

While I just started soaking the first slice of bread in the egg mixture, the same warm arms wrapped around me in bed embrace me in a hug from behind.

"Hey babe," he whispers in my ear with his husky morning voice.

"Hello," I lean back and kiss his cheek before turning around in his arms. His lips crash against mine before I can say anything else. The way he makes me feel, especially this early in the morning, makes me smile into the kiss, which causes Tobias to pull back and rest his forehead against mine. I open my eyes and they are met with the mesmerizing oceans set in Tobias's eyes.

"How did you sleep?" he asks me, lips slightly brushing against the tip of my nose.

"Good. You?" I ask him.

"Good. What is for breakfast?" he pulls his head back and picks me up, placing me on the opposite countertop.

"French toast, something to remind us of the good parts about our past," I tell him.

"Smells good. I'm gonna go shower, if you want to join," he must not have noticed my semi-wet hair.

"I already showered pervert," I smile at him.

"You can never be too clean," he smirks.

"I have breakfast to finish making for us, unless you want nasty cafeteria food," he obviously sees that I won the conversation.

"Alright," he kisses my forehead before turning around and disappearing into the bedroom, then the bathroom I presume.

**************Page Break***************

I finished making the last piece of toast at the same time that Tobias came out of the bedroom, clean and dressed in black basketball shorts and black v-neck tshirt.

"Smells good babe," he says as he takes the plate stacked high to the table and sets it in the middle.

"Thanks," I reply, putting away extra ingredients.

"Go sit down and start eating. What do you want to drink?" he takes down two glasses from the cabinet.

"Apple juice please," I say in a little kid voice as I sit down in a chair.

"Alright honey," Tobias says in a motherly, high pitched voice. He takes the big jug of apple juice out of the fridge and pours me a glass. He then proceeds to pour himself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Didn't want coffee this morning?" I ask him as he sets the glasses down and takes a seat infront of me.

"No, you didn't have any and I didn't want to go through the trouble of making only one glass," he smiles and takes a slice of French toast off the plate in the middle.

"I would have had a mug if you wanted some," I told him.

"Tris, your Abnegation is showing again," he points out to me.

"I know, but I can't help it! It just shows up when I'm not trying," I complain to him.

"Conceal, don't feel. Put on a show, make one wrong move and everyone will know," he refers to my Divergence.

"Whatever. Just eat," I tell him, taking a slice of the bread for myself.

***************Page Break**************

When we finish eating, Tobias takes our plates to the sink and quickly rinses them off as I clean the table and countertops. When he finishes, he waits for me leaning against the counter. I throw away my last wet paper towel and as soon as I turn around, Tobias picks me up and runs through the apartment, coming to a stop in our bedroom.

"Tobias Jacob Eaton, what do you think you are doing?" I ask him, still resting on his shoulder.

"This," he then throws me onto the bed and I bounce up before he jumps onto the bed as well, causing me to fly in the air. When I come back down from my mini flight, I land on Tobias's chest.

We stare into each other's eyes, getting lost in them. I snap out of my daze when the doorbell rings. Who is coming to the apartment at 9:30? Probably Christina to drag me shopping again for some unknown reason.

I open the door, "Hello?"

"Who is there babe?" Tobias calls from the other room.

"Um there isn't anyone out here waiting," I quietly yell back.

"What? Stay put, I'm coming," he jogs into the entryway. "You stay here, I'll take care of it," he kisses my cheek and walks out the door after peaking around the doorframe.

"You can't just leave me here!" I grab shoes and walk in the general direction Tobias went.

When I turn the corner, what I see horrifies me. Marcus Eaton is gripping Tobias's arm tightly, I can see the skin under his fingers turning white.

"Let go of him!" I yell and charge at Marcus.

"No, Tris stop," Tobias yells at me. I immediately halt in my tracks.

"Well, who do we have here?" Marcus asks, looking me up and down, eyes staying at my chest for a little to long for comfort.

"Tris, Four's girlfriend," I tell him, crossing my arms and jutting out my hip.

"Oh, Four has a little girlfriend now does he?" Marcus spits out Tobias's nickname like poison.

"Yeah, he does.." I get cut off by Tobias, who is still being held by the arm.

"Tris, go run, I can handle him," Tobias almost sounds like he is pleading, "just go back to the apartment."

"No, I'm not leaving you with this monster, Tobias," I tell him stubbornly.

"Tris, just please. Do it for me," he begs.

"You told this little slut about your childhood?" Marcus says enraged.

"Yes, I did. I trust her with my life," Tobias hisses at Marcus.

"Does she trust you with her's?" Marcus suddenly lets go of Tobias and lunges at me. I wasn't expecting this, so he caught hold of my wrist before I could get out of the way fast enough.

"Tobias!" I scream.

"Let go of her, now!" Tobias says with his soft yet scary Four voice.

"No, and you will lead me to the apartment, which I presume you share?" he says.

"Yes we do share an apartment, and why would we lead you to it?" Tobias questions.

"Because if you don't, I will whip the both of you right here in this hallway," Marcus states as if he does this everyday.

"Fine," Tobias starts walking, but he takes a left instead of a right where the hallway splits. Marcus doesn't question and just follows behind, dragging me with him.

Tobias stops in front of an unfamiliar door, 221B(Sherlock reference).

"Go on, open the door," Marcus scoffed.

When Tobias reached out to turn the doorknob, it didn't shift when he shook it. I almost let out a gasp as Tobias gave the knob a final shake then the door swung open.

"Get in there, show me around the place," Marcus smiled his fake smile then pushed me into the vacant apartment. I glanced at Tobias and he gave me a face saying, just go with what he says to do. I reply with a tiny head nod.

"You best take your shirt off, if you like it," Marcus says.

"What for?" I ask, my Erudite curiosity showing.

"This is for your own good," suddenly something slams into my back and I fall in my hands and knees. It occurs to me that this is what Tobias went through almost everyday as a child in Abnegation. After a few more whips, I hear Marcus whimper and I roll on my back, wincing then get back onto my hands and knees.

The corners of my vision are starting to go black and blurry as I watch Tobias repeatedly punch Marcus in the face and gut. "Don't ever lay a hand on her again!" Tobias yells just as he sends a final blow to Marcus's head, knocking him out.

I gasp for air and Tobias hears, rushing to my side. "Oh my gosh. Tris are you okay?" he quickly skims my body looking for any obvious breaks or bruises. "I'm gonna take you to the infirmary," Tobias starts to pick me up.

When I'm in his arms, I lightly tap his shoulder then motion for him to lean closer to hear what I'm whispering. "Just take me home, you know how to fix this kind of stuff up," I rasp out.

"Fine," he heads home then enters the apartment, going straight to the bathroom. He sets me in the bathtub and he sits on the edge.

"Tris, I'm so sorry I let him get to you. He took his belt off and memories came flooding back and I was paralyzed until I saw your beautiful face scrunched up in pain," he starts to get choked up again towards the end.

"Tobias, it is fine. He didn't get that many whips in," I tell him. "Now, how do we clean this?"

"Well, your going to have to take your shirt off so I can see your back," he blushes slightly.

"Are you asking me to undress Tobias?" I mock him.

"Only partially," he tells me.

I laugh lightly before taking my tanktop off and place it on the floor next to the bathtub.

Tobias's fingers skim my back, looking in my eyes for any sign of pain. "It doesn't look like the cuts are too deep, there probably won't even be scars when they heal," he says.

"Okay, now what?" I ask him.

"Um, I need you to...um...take your bra off so I can clean them," he stutters and blushes. I am probably blushing too.

"Can you unclip it for me?" I ask. When he does, I keep my hand pressed to the front, keeping the bra clutched against my skin.

Tobias takes a wet washcloth with soap and cleaned the minor cuts on my back. He then takes a healing slave and Band-Aids to cover them, so they don't get infected. When he finishes, he clasps my bra back together and gives me another shirt before lifting me out and carrying me to the bed.

"You know, he didn't hurt my legs, I can walk," I tell him.

"I wouldn't doubt that you couldn't, I just need to hold you. Feel you in my arms, safe," he says.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more. Forever.."

"And always," I finish.

"Take a nap, I'll call your office and tell them you will be in late," he says.

"Will you stay with me?" I ask.

"Of course," he tucks me in and kisses my forehead before walking out to call in our absences. When he finishes talking on the phone, he comes back in and set his alarm for right before lunch at 1:00. He pulls the covers up and slides into the bed next to me, gently pulling me into his arms careful not to have my back touch anything.

Without my back pressed against him, I feel empty. So I cuddle back into Tobias's chest and he instantly wraps his arms around my waist tighter.

"I will always love you," he whispers in my ear right before I fall asleep.

**A/N: thanks for reading! Hoped you liked this chapter, as you can tell I'm better with the fluffy parts more than the violence scenes, but I think I did well. Thanks for previous reviews and any that I get out of this chapter!**

**~Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

DNW chapter 7

**I'm telling you guys now that I won't be able to update next week, I'm going to Youth Camp with my church's youth group and will be not be able to bring any electronics with me.**

**I am also having a contest: check below for details.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, all rights to Veronica Roth.**

"I will always love you," he whispers in my ear right before I fall asleep.

**************Page Break**************

Tobias's POV

I wake up before the alarm and decide that I should go clean up after Marcus and delete the video footage. When I get to the fake apartment, all that is left is an open bathroom door and a note taped to it. It says: I will find you and Beatrice; in Marcus's handwriting. I guess he knows who Tris is then. He will probably tell her parents about us being together.

I let out a sigh and close the bathroom door, leaving the apartment after a quick search for anything else; nothing, empty. I then jog to the control room.

When I get there, no one is at their computer or anything, so I cautiously walk to the main computer. I take a seat and get to work, looking for the correct camera in the hallway we were in.

Once I find it, I rewind to the part where Marcus enters the hallway, I then fast forward to where we exit, him still gripping Tris's arm. I stop and delete the footage from where it starts to a little after we leave so it looks like nothing has changed.

I then fast forward again to watch Marcus leave and follow him till he sneaks back out of the compound. I delete all of this footage as well. I look at the time and about 20 minutes have passed since I left the apartment, I better be heading back so Tris doesn't wake up and worry about me.

When I get back, Tris is still asleep and curled up on her side if the bed. I slip under the covers and pull her into my chest, careful not to wake her up. I close my eyes and act like in sleeping and wait for the alarm to go off in a few minutes.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm went off and I rolled over to slam my fist on it to stop the blaring noise. When I rolled back over, Tris was still sound asleep. I swear she could sleep through anything. I gently shake her shoulder and kiss her forehead. "Get up babe, lunch is about to start," I whisper in her ear.

"Can't we just bring it back in here?" she asks, still not showing any sign of getting up.

"We already skipped breakfast and Christina will be worrying about you," I point out.

"Fine, but can you help me get ready?" she opens her blue beauties and blinks to clear the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah I guess," I pull her to a sitting position by her hand, careful not to hurt her back. "What do you want to wear today?" I walk over to her dresser.

"Umm I think navy blue skinny jeans, with my black cami with the roses across the bodice and a dark purple cardigan with 3/4 length sleeves," she says.

"Explain all of that to me," I give her my best confused face.

"Look in the bottom drawer and pull out the pair of jeans on the top far left stack," she guides me to her pants. I find them and throw them towards her sitting body on the bed.

"Okay, next?" I ask.

"Go to the second drawer to the top and open it. In it you should see a bunch of patterned tanktop looking shirts. There should be one that is black and has 3-D roses across this part," she gestures to the neckline and across her upper boobs.

I follow her instructions and find the tanktop thingy. "Alright, next?" I ask.

"Go to my closet and walk all the way to the back. There should be some sweaters things. Those are called cardigans, and find the dark purple one," she instructs.

"Yes ma'am," I say and walk to the closet, entering and walking to the back. I see two different dark purple sweater things and don't know which one she wants, so I take both with me instead of guessing.

"Which one if these?" I hold one up in each hand.

"The one in the left," she points to my left hand and I take it to her, putting the other one away.

"All done?" I ask.

"Nope, I need help getting my shirts over my head," she blushes.

I let out a slight chuckle," alright I'm coming m'lady."

"My prince in shining armor," she says as I walk back over to her.

"Arms up," I say before taking her t-shirt off in one swift motion. She immediately covers up her chest and I don't push her to do anything else. "Time for a new shirt," I say as I pick up her rose tanktop thing she called a cami.

"Hurry up," she whines.

"Calm down," I say and show her that I was ready to pull the shirt down over her head. "There, now can you do the rest while I go do stuff?"

"Yes I can. And thank you baby for taking care of me," she kisses my cheek and smiles at me. I offer a small smile back and leave the room, allowing her to change the rest of her clothes and me a chance to shave.

My beard has gotten a little longer and I like it this way, but Tris says she prefers that I only have a little scruff that is scratchy when we run cheeks or something. I don't really mind, whatever the girl wants, the girl gets.

After I finish shaving, Tris comes out of our room and we walk to lunch hand in hand.

Tris's POV

I feels really selfish of me to have to ask Tobias to help me, but I know he loves me and would feel the same way if roles were reversed. After he leaves, I finish changing into my jeans and pull my cardigan on. I then go to my closet and choose shoes, simple black, leather, lace up combat boots. I then put my gold 4 necklace on with a simple, thin gold band on my right ring finger and a thicker version on my left thumb.

When I leave the bedroom, with my phone in my back pocket, Tobias is just getting done from shaving. I can tell by him rubbing his chin over and over, trying to get the feel of it right. We silently both make our way over to the door and link hands, walking to lunch in a comfortable silence.

**A/N: like I said again, I can't update next week, going to camp w/o electronics allowed. I may update again later this week though with another shorter chapter like this one.**

**Contest: starting next chapter, I will be putting a Disney quote in every chapter unless I say otherwise. The first person to review(if guest, make sure to put a name to go by) will get a shout out in the next chapter. Good luck!**


	8. Chapter 8

DNW chapter 8

**DNW chapter 8**

**This is the last update for the next 2 weeks, I'm going to an electronic free camp for church. The contest from last chapter is starting this chapter so good luck! Oh and last chapter I didn't specify what you have to say, you need to tell me either the movie the quote is said in or the character who said it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

We silently both make our way over to the door and link hands, walking to lunch in a comfortable silence.

***************Page Break**************

Tris's POV

When we enter the cafeteria, Christina instantly gets up and runs over to us.

"Tris, where were you this morning?" she asks me.

"I'll go get food, go sit down," Tobias whispers in my ear. I just look up and nod at him and walk with Chris to the table.

"So where were you?" Christina doesn't give up.

"I slept in and made breakfast for us at the apartment," I say.

"I went to your office after breakfast to check on you and you weren't there," she raises an eyebrow.

"I fell back to sleep after while waiting for Four to get ready," I half-lie.

"Okay, sure," she says as we sit down.

"Just drop it," I tell her turning to the rest of the gang," hey guys and gals."

I get a chorus of hey's and hi's in response.

"You missed half of the Dauntless compound with a hangover this morning. Where were you?" Marlene asks.

"I made breakfast in the apartment today," I say just as Tobias sits down with two trays, both with chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes. He also got both of us an apple and a slice of cake.

"And she did great, it was amazing," he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Whatever suck up," I lightly punch his forearm.

"So Tris, what are you doing this weekend?" Chris asks me.

"Nothing that I know of," I tell her.

She squeals," Great, I want a new tattoo and I want you to be there," she says.

"Umm alright," I tell her. She settles down and lunch goes on with just little small chats so the table doesn't completely fall silent.

I finish my lunch and rest my head on Tobias's shoulder. "You done?" he asks.

"Yeah," I sigh, I don't want to go to work and see Eric.

"Do you want to go now?" he questions.

"I guess," I say and get up with my now empty tray. "Bye guys," I wave with my free hand and then walk to the closest trash can. Tobias is right behind me and we link hands, walking to my office.

Tobias suddenly stops and steps to the side of the traffic flow. "Are you okay?" he looks into my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just can't believe someone from Abnegation could be so cold and abusive," I shudder as the thoughts of the belt whips again.

"Yeah well, we own ourselves. We're masters of our own fate. We control our own destiny," he sighs and kisses my forehead lightly.

"Wise words from a very wise and very handsome man I gladly call my boyfriend," I smile up at him and lay my head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Wanna know something?" he asks.

"Sure, what is it," I reply, already knowing what he is going to say.

"I love you," he says and kisses me on the lips. I run my hands up his back and lock them in his hair, which is the perfect length for me to hold onto.

His hands find a resting place. One on my cheek, the other with his pointer finger hooked on my ear. Unsurprisingly, his tongue lightly grazes my lower lip, asking for entrance. I decide to tease and refuse his asking for permission.

I suddenly hear someone, not far away, shriek. I pull away from Tobias to find Christina giggling and slightly jumping up and down.

"What is so exciting?" I ask her in a very sarcastic manner.

"You guys are the dream couple! Everyone has been talking about y'all since you made out infront of everyone at ranking day," she runs over towards us.

"It isn't that big of a deal," I shrug.

"Isn't a big deal? You guys are like Dauntless protégées. The compound has even made a ship name for y'all," she smiles and waves a random stranger over to us.

"Umm yes, can I help you?" she asks Christina.

"Do you know who these people are?" Chris questions her.

"Duh, everyone knows who Ten is," she replies like it is obvious.

"Wait, who is Ten?" I am confused.

"Thanks for your help," Chris says to the lady who just walks off. "You guys are Ten! That is the ship name I was talking about. Four plus Six is Ten," she explains.

"Ohh," I say.

"That is cute," Tobias replies and pinches my cheeks.

"Yeah well your cute," I say back and pinch his cheeks.

"Ow!" he whines.

"Oh suck it up you big baby," I retort.

"Well I got to get to work," Christina says.

"Yeah us too, bye," I wave and Tobias and I walk off in the opposite direction if Christina.

We get to my office and Tobias kisses me goodbye before walking off to the control room. I unlock the door and step inside. Everything is how I left it yesterday when I left, the stack of papers I need to fill out on the corner of my desk and the full trash bags that I need to throw away scattered around the room.

I decide to take care of the trash later in my way home and sit down to fill out the paperwork.

***************Page Break**************

Later, when I'm about halfway through the paperwork, Eric calls me. (Bold is Tris, regular is Eric)

**Yes?**

I need you to come to my office.

**Why?**

Something about work.

**Fine, I'm coming. **

I hang up and put my pen down. I get up and push my old ragged chair, that was Eric's, in. I plan on redecorating next weekend. I put my shoes that I took off back on and walk out of my office. I knock on the door that is 3 down from mine, Eric's.

"Come in," he calls.

"What did you want to talk about?" I ask him while sitting in the same plush chair I sat in yesterday.

"Your first faction visit," he states as he finishes typing something up on his computer.

"Ooo, fun," I say like a little girl.

"Don't talk like that," he glares at me.

"Calm down," I stress the 'down'.

"Whatever. So about the trip, we will be leaving Friday, which is tomorrow. We will be taking the train to Amity and staying there overnight, learning and talking with their representative Johanna Reyes," he starts.

"What will we be learning?" I ask.

"I don't know, whatever s**t they want to tell us about," he replies.

"Okay, don't get your panties in a wad," I say.

"Continuing on, then we will get back on the train and go to visit your fellow Stiffs in Abnegation. We will only be there till noon. After Abnegation, we will go to Erudite for the rest of that day and staying overnight. When we wake up, we will go to Candor and stay there till noon then come back home. Understand?" he explains the rest then raises his eyebrows at the end.

"Yeah, I understand," I tell him.

"Go get packed," Eric says sternly.

"Yes sir," I salute him like soldiers did to their generals in the older days.

"Get out of here," Eric smiles at me, stretching his piercing holes in his lip. (A/N should I make Eric a good guy or a bad guy still?) He is being nice to me, again.

"Yeah I would, but I got paperwork to finish," I say as I get up.

"You can just take it with you and do it on the train as we travel," he says. Smart, I would think he could be Erudite. I'll ask Tobias, he was in his initiation class after all.

"Yeah, that's really smart. Thanks," I say as I open the door and step out.

"Totally, no problem," he calls as I close the door.

I walk back to my office to pick up my paperwork and phone, then leave to meet Tobias at the control room to tell him the exciting news.

***************Page Break**************

When I get to the control room, I knock on the giant soundproof, metal door. I hear the latch open and Uriah pokes his head through the door and smiles when he sees that it's me.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Coming to see Four?" he asks as he opens the door for me to step in.

"Yeah, I've got news for him about my job, I say as I take a look around the room. I've never been in here before, it is a large square room with desks up against every wall sectioned off into cubicles. At every desk is a person sitting infront of their computer screen.

"Four's cubicle is this way," Uriah motions me to the left and we walk to the corner of the room. Tobias is sitting at his desk, playing a game on his computer. Isn't he supposed to be watching a camera or something?

Tobias must hear our footsteps, because right as we enter his cubicle, he minimizes the game to reveal the camera footage. He swivels around in his spinny chair and when he sees me, smiles.

"Hey," he says, standing up.

"Hello," I say and kiss his cheek.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Bye," Uriah says as he leaves, waving.

"So, why do I have the joy of seeing my wonderful and gorgeous girlfriend before work is over?" he says as he pulls me down to sit on his lap in his desk chair.

"Eric has informed me that we are going on a trip to the other factions. Leaving tomorrow and not getting back till after noon on Sunday," I tell him as I lean back into his chest.

"That sounds like fun. Is it just you and Eric?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so. Don't worry, I won't let him do anything," I say as I turn around and straddle him.

"Tell me if he does. I'll beat him up for you," he smiles at me. I just laugh.

"I can handle myself," I tell him.

"I don't doubt it for one second," he says before moving his hand behind my head and pulling my head to meet his. With our foreheads resting against each other's, Tobias leans in and kisses me so quickly, I didn't even have time to close my eyes like always.

He resumes resting his forehead on mine. It is my turn to make a move, so I lean in like I'm about to kiss him, but pull back at the last second and lick the tip of his nose instead. I jump off his lap and grab the papers I put in his desk before running towards the door.

Trying to pull the heavy metal door with only one free hand is so hard, so I'm not surprised when Tobias catches me trying to pull the door open. He sees me struggling and lets out a light chuckle.

"Need help there Trissy?" he asks, using the nickname I only let Uriah and Zeke use.

"Please," I plead.

"After what you just did to me, I think I'm alright," he smirks.

"Toby, help me please," I whine like a 2 year old and give him the puppy dog eyes with my lower lip jutting out.

"You know I can't resist that face," he says as he reaches for the doorknob.

"Thank you baby," I say.

"Anything for you," he replies while leaning down to kiss the top of my head. "Can I carry anything for you?" he asks when he sees me struggling to hold all of the messy papers.

"Yeah, you can take half of it," I say while holding out my arms for him to take some.

"Nah," he says and takes the entire stack,"I got it all. Don't want my princess to have to break a sweat while walking home."

"Har har har, very funny," I reply sarcastically.

"Come on, we got to get you packed," he says and starts walking to the apartment.

***************Page Break**************

When we get to the apartment door, I unlock it because Tobias is still carrying my paperwork I'm taking with me. We walk in the door and Tobias goes to dump my stack of papers on the dining room table.

"I'm gonna go pack now," I say as I walk to the bedroom.

"Alright, I'll go get something for us to eat for dinner so you don't have to leave," Tobias replies as he grabs his keys and walks out.

I go into the bedroom and pull out a duffel bag and backpack to pack everything in. In the backpack, I put all the unfinished paperwork along with some pens and pencils to fill them out with. I also put my extra phone charger, headphones and one of Tobias's sweatshirts in the backpack.

In the duffel I pack; undergarments, pajamas, the dress I wore to Uriah's party, a pair of skinny jeans, and a tight black v-neck tshirt. I also pack some Nike shorts with a neon pink workout shirt and matching Nike Free 5.0 iD's to go running in the mornings. I then pack all of my toiletries; toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, face wash, simple makeup, and makeup remover.

Just as I finish putting the last of my stuff in the bag, I hear the door open and close. "I'm back and I have food," Tobias calls from the entryway.

"Coming," I yell back.

"Tonight is taco night," Tobias says as he sets the trays down on the table.

"Yum," I reply and sit down across from him.

"Did you finish packing?" he asks me.

"Yeah I'm ready to go," I say cheery.

"I'm gonna miss you," he does a fake frown.

"Aww poor baby. I'm gonna miss you too," I reply like I'm talking to a dog.

"Well I'm gonna miss you more," Tobias states very matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so," I reply.

"Think what you wanna think Beatrice Elizabeth Prior," he smirks.

"Do not call me by my full name," I glare at him.

"Fine, calm down," he says.

"I'm finished," I state as I get up and go to throw away my trash.

"Yeah me too," Tobias gets up and follows me to the trash can.

I catch myself yawning. "You tired?" Tobias asks me.

"Just a little," I reply looking into his eyes.

"I think it is somebody's bedtime," Tobias sing-songs like a mother. He then proceeds to pick me up and carry me to the bedroom. He throws me on the bed and goes to my dresser, pulling out a oversized tshirt for me to wear.

He throws it at me and I catch it. "Thank you, now turn around," I demand. As soon as his back is to me, I pull my shirt and jeans off and put the new one over my head. "Your free to turn around now," I tell him.

He turns around and goes to his dresser to get basket ball shorts for him to wear to bed. Once he has them in his possession, he goes to the bathroom and changes into them. He then comes to the bed and slips under the covers with me. "Love you," he whispers to me.

I snuggle into his chest, using his bicep as a pillow. "Love you too," I reply.

He kisses the top of my head lightly. "Forever.." he starts.

"And always," I finish before getting pulled into the darkness of sleep, awaiting new adventures tomorrow.

**A/N thanks for reading. I made this chapter a little longer to make up for not being able to update till probably the week after next. The contest is on so don't forget to review with your answer. Thanks for reading as always. **

**~Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

DNW chapter 9

**There are no shout outs this chapter because no one found the Disney quote last chapter. And I am so sorry for such a long wait. To make up for it, this will hopefully be a long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and probably will never, own Divergent. **

Tobias's POV

When I wake up, Tris is still asleep, cuddled into my chest. I glance over my shoulder, careful not to disturb Tris, to check the time on my alarm clock: 9:00. Tris has an hour and a half before she has to catch the train for Amity at 10:30.

I gently shake her shoulder and kiss her forehead. "Wake up Tris, you have an hour and a half to get ready," I whisper in her ear.

She rolls out of my grasp and rubs her eyes to remove the sleep. "Good morning," I say once her eyes open and she sits up. She looks down at me, since I'm still laying down, and gives me a dirty look.

"Did you have to wake me up?" she whines. She obviously didn't hear me when I told how much time she has.

"Yeah, you have an hour and a half to get ready to leave," I say as I sit up as well.

"Oh, thanks then," she smiles and scoots closer to me.

"No problem babe," I say as I pull her in for a hug.

"What are you going to do today without me?" she asks.

"Sit around and cry because you aren't here with me," I say like it is completely obvious.

"Don't do that for me," she plays along.

"But I'm going to miss my Trissy," I pout my lower lip.

"And I'm going to miss my Toby, but you don't see me crying about it," she says like a mom trying to stop her kid from crying.

"Because your strong and emotionless," I tease.

"Stop talking to yourself," she smile at me.

"Last I thought, I was speaking to my gorgeous girlfriends," I say.

"You were, but now she has to go shower and get dressed," she slips away from my arms and stands up next to the bed. Her arms reach above her head as she stretches her limbs.

She turns around to look at me and flashes a quick smile before walking to her dresser and getting clothes to change into. When she is done, she goes off to the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on.

****************Page Break*************

When Tris comes out of the bathroom, she is wearing a pair of tight, dark, ripped skinny jeans and a white, oversized, chunky, knitted sweater with her combat boots. She looks hot as always.

When she walks closer, I can tell that she put on a little makeup; from what I can tell eyeliner and mascara. I only know these terms because Tris always leaves her stuff on the counter when she is done.

While she was in the shower, I changed from my basketball shorts to my usual pair of dark jeans and tight black v-neck with my black Nike Free 5.0 Shield iD's.

"Ready for breakfast?" I ask her.

"Let's go!" she replies as I walk over and take her hand in mine.

***************Page Break**************

We enter the cafeteria and it smells like eggs and bacon.

"Smells good," Tris says as she sniffs the air.

"Sure does. Go sit down, I'll get food for both of us," I tell her. She glances over at the table that we sit at and the only people their are Uriah and Marlene. Unsurprisingly, they are sucking each others faces off.

"I'll come with you," she grips my hand tighter and starts dragging me to the line. About halfway there, I get my footing and walk like a normal person next to her.

We both grab a styrofoam tray and start walking down the breakfast buffet line. I get 4 strips of bacon, a few giant spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, 2 mini muffins; one blueberry the other chocolate; and 2 slices of toast with butter. I also fill a styrofoam cup with orange juice.

Looking at Tris's tray, she got a blueberry muffin, a few normal spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, and 2 slices of bacon. She also fills a cup with apple juice.

"Did you get enough to eat?" she laughs when she sees my plate.

"I don't know. Did you?" I reply as we start walking to the table where Uriah and Marlene are still making out.

"I don't know," she smirks using the same answer I gave her. When we reach the table, the couple already there doesn't notice so we sit down and give each other knowing looks.

I hold up 3 fingers and slowly count down. When my last finger goes down, we both stand up and I push Uri while Tris pushes Mar, off of their seats and onto the floor.

"What the heck," Uriah yelps as he gets up and dusts himself off.

"Are you going to help me up or are you going to keep dusting nothing off of yourself?" Marlene asks as she holds up her hand.

"Oh, sorry," Uri grabs her outstretched hand and helps her stand up.

"What was that for?" Uriah asks once they sit back down.

"I was about to eat and I don't want to watch you two suck each other's faces off while eating stuff I would like to keep down," I smirk. They both blush a little, turning their cheeks a pink color.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Zeke says as him and Shauna sit down next to Uriah and Marlene.

"Nothing," Mar and Uri rush at the same time.

"Then why are y'all blushing?" Shauna giggles.

"We caught them making out and pushed them to the floor to make them stop," Tris smile proudly.

"Nice one bro," Zeke high-fives me and then Tris and he punches Uriah in the arm.

"Oww," he rubs the place where he got punched and pouted like a 5 year old.

"I am dating a baby," Mar jokes.

"But I'm your baby," Uriah smiles a goofy grin at her. She just rolls her eyes and starts eating what she picked up earlier.

"Hey guys and gals," Christina sings as she plops next to Tris. She gets a chorus of hey's and hellos in response. Will silently sits down next to her.

"What are we doing this weekend?" she asks.

"I have my first faction trip this entire weekend," Tris smiles.

"And you didn't tell us! When did you find out?" Chris exclaims.

"I didn't have time to tell y'all. Eric just told me yesterday after my lunch break," Tris explains.

"When do you leave?" Will asks.

"Today at 10:30," she replies.

"Which is in 45 minutes," I remind her.

"Crap! Got to go guys. See you Sunday for dinner," Tris collects all of her stuff to dump in the trash.

"I'll meet you at the apartment in a few minutes," I kiss her cheek as she gets up.

"Alright," she replies and kisses my cheek before rushing to the trash can then out the door.

"You better hurry up and finish eating before she has to catch the train," Shauna says.

"Good point," I reply and start stuffing food in my mouth. By the time I finish, it is 10 o'clock and I say a quick goodbye before rushing out.

Tris's POV

I enter the apartment and go to brush my teeth and do a last minute check to make sure I have everything. At the last minute, I decide to take the shirt that Tobias wore yesterday to sleep in. Instead of the tanktop I packed earlier.

I glance at the clock and it is 10 already. Where is Tobias? I don't want to sound like a clingy girlfriend or anything, but I'm worried about where he is. What is Marcus came back?

Just as that thought comes up I hear the front door open and close. "I'm back," Tobias calls.

"In the bedroom," I shout. Seconds later, he walks through the open door. "Did you finish your entire plate?" I ask him with a smile.

"Yep," he smiles then comes over to me and takes my hands in his. "Finish packing?" he whispers in my ear.

I simply nod. "Great," he smiles and crashes his lips to mine. I react quickly and start to kiss back almost immediately. His hands let go of mine and find themselves a resting place on my hips. Mine slide under his shirt and up his toned back. His tongue lightly skims my lower lip, asking for entrance. I accept and his tongue slips into my mouth as mine into his.

My fingers trace each and every symbol on his back, picturing them each in my mind. His hands start sliding up my body and right before he gets to my chest area, he slides them back down. He repeats this over and over as I continue to trace the Abnegation and Dauntless symbols on his back.

We jump and pull away when my phone starts going off. I look at it, and it glows with a 4 letter name; Eric. (Bold Tris, regular Eric)

**Yes?**

The train will be here in like 10 minutes. You loose your job if you aren't on that train in time.

**Crap! I'll be there. Don't worry.**

I'm not the one rushing to get here.

**Whatever. I'll be there in like 3 minutes.**

Good luck. And he hangs up.

"Tobias, get my bag and run," I tell him as I rush to get my backpack. Good thing we didn't take our shoes off when we came in.

He just looks at me confused, then he sees the time; 10:22. "Crap!" he exclaims as well.

"No time for that, grab my bag and let's go," I rush him. He obeys and we link hands and take off running for the tracks.

"Well it's nice to see you've made it, and you have 4 minutes to spare," Eric says as he continues to lounge on the grass using his bag as a pillow.

"Shut up," I smile, to tell that I'm joking, and bend over with my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I look over and Tobias is doing the same thing.

"Always a pleasure seeing you Four," Eric stands up and holds out his hand, which Tobias awkwardly shakes.

"Once a Stiff, always a Stiff," Eric smirks.

"Whatever," Tobias mumbles as we link hands again and wait for the train to get here.

I glance at my watch; 10:29. In the distance I can see the black locomotive in the distance, the silver train cars rolling behind it.

"The third from the beginning," Eric shouts over the wind.

"Got it," I yell back.

"I'll throw your bag in then you jump in with your backpack," Tobias shouts to me. I simply nod and kiss him on the cheek in response.

"Here it comes," Eric yells. I turn to Tobias and kiss him fast and passionately on the lips. He pulls back and kisses my forehead before pushing me toward the tracks and picking up my bag.

"See you Sunday, love you," he says before throwing my bag into the train. I start sprinting next to it and jump, pushing myself off the ground toward the opened car.

Eric is already in and standing, offering me a hand up. I gladly take it then walk back to the door. I lean out and look back and see Tobias standing and looking at me. I wave and blow him a kiss, which he 'catches' and holds to his heart. Then does the same to me.

I close the door and go back to Eric once Tobias is out of view. "Any tips for Amity?" I ask him while I take a seat on the floor across from him.

"They drug the bread with peace serum, so eat minimum amount of bread," he says and pulls out some papers and a pen from his backpack.

"That's it?" I question.

"Yeah pretty much," he replies.

"Sounds exciting," I say sarcastically.

"Very," he jokes along,"now I've got some paperwork to do."

"Alright, me too," I say as I pull out some papers and a pen from my backpack.

**Page Break**30 minutes from Amity**

"Hey, wake up," Eric shakes my shoulder. I must have fallen asleep while doing paperwork.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I ask.

"12:00," Eric says after looking at his watch,"the last 30 minutes is beautiful, so I thought you might want to see it."

"Yeah thanks," I yawn and get up to stretch after putting the papers in my lap back in my backpack.

"I'll open the door," Eric says as he walks over to the door and presses the button. The door swings open and I go to sit with my feet hanging out. Eric leans against the doorframe before just sitting next to me.

Suddenly the landscape changes from just dirt and dead grass to lush fields with the occasional patch of trees and bushes. Just an arms reach away from where we sit on the train, flowers of many colors grow along the grassline.

Eric sees me eyeing the flowers and he reaches out his long arms. He grips a handful at the base and they rip out of the ground as we continue moving forward. He pulls his arm back into the car and cleans the dirt and stuff off of the bottom of the flowers.

"Here, I saw you looking at them," he says and holds out the flowers.

I blush a bright pink before taking the bouquet from him, thanking him in the process.

"Yeah, no problem," he smiles warmly at me. I notice that he took out his lip piercings, leaving the one in his left eyebrow in still.

We sit back down, facing the beautiful landscape. I look down at my lap and examine the soft, lilac purple flowers in my hand. I take a petal inbetween my thumb and forefinger, rubbing slightly to feel the soft texture.

The bouquet is mainly full of these soft lilac purple flowers, that I can't identify. There is also the random yellow flower that was growing in the middle of all the other purple ones. The lone yellow flower looks and feels just like all the purple ones, it is just yellow not purple.

I steal a glance over at Eric and see that he is already looking at me, smiling. I give him a small, shy smile back. I look back out the door and fields of what looks to be corn or rice comes into view.

"It must be nice living out here, not caring what people think about you because everyone has to be nice," Eric sighs.

"Yeah, I guess. But being out here, you are pretty much cut off of society," I reply.

"Maybe that is what I wish for," he says.

"Yeah well, just because you wish for something, doesn't make it true," I make a point. He suddenly stands up, so I follow and rise to my feet as well. He takes a step towards me and suddenly pins me against the wall, with his hands pressed against the wall on either side of my face, caging me in.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I ask him, my voice shaky.

"This," he says before crashing his lips to mine. I am too shocked to do anything so I just stand there with my eyes wide in shock, not kissing back. His lips are harsh and demanding, unlike Tobias's gently, sweet, passionate kisses. Eric's lips are rough and I can feel his piercing holes, while Tobias's lips are smooth and soft.

He pulls back, a disappointed look on his face. I still stand there shocked, then I come back to realization and slap him across the cheek, hard. "Ow, what was that for?" he screamed once he backed away.

"You kissed me and you know that I'm dating Four," I yelled back at him.

"Why do you like him so much, I have so much more to offer," Eric starts to walk back over to me.

"No Eric. I love Four, and I will never love you the same way," I scowl at him.

"A guy has to try," he sighs,"sorry."

"Four is going to be pissed when I tell him," I smirk when his face flashes with fear, then he quickly covers it up back to emotionless.

"You guys tell each other everything don't you?" he asks.

"Yeah, we do. It is what helps a good truthful relationship," I say.

"I guess I wouldn't know," Eric looks out the opened door with a longing in his eyes.

"Hey, you will find someone someday that loves you for who you are," I smile at him, which he returns.

"We are about to have to jump," he says,"I'll grab your bag for you."

"Thank you," I am trying to let people help me now, not relying only on myself.

I go over to where I was seated before, while doing my paperwork, and grab my backpack.

"Ready?" Eric's eyes shone with excitement.

"Ready as ever," I say. He starts counting down from 5 and as soon as he says 1, we jump.

**A/N: hope you liked it. The Disney contest is still going and there is a quote in this chapter. Review with the movie or the character and you will get a shout out next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**~Rachel**


End file.
